Agapi mu
by AcanthaCherise Artemis
Summary: Edward Cullen era un griego que vivia su vida con sus reglas pero al llegar a un pequeño pueblo se vio desocnsertado al conocer a la virginal Bella Swan y decidio que la haria suya costara lo que costara... pero esta solo huia de el ¿a que le temia?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Capitulo 1

Mi vida

Esa mañana Bella estaba contenta su padre había accedido a dejarla trabajar en la casa de la Señora Elizabeth ella era una de las chicas que limpiaba aquella señora misteriosa señora había llegado al pueblo hace tres meses y Bella le cayó muy bien habían conversado en la iglesia pero hacia tres semanas que le había dado un susto así que decidió contratar a alguien para que la cuidara y bella fue la elegida ella apreciaba que la señora Elizabeth la hubiera escogido a ella necesitaba el dinero su padre había perdido el empleo recientemente por desacuerdos peor después Bella se habían enterrado que había acusado a varias personas de ser pecadoras y falta de moral, Su padre Charlie era muy religioso a veces Bella pensaba que era mas fanático que otra cosa pero era su padre las reglas era muy claras ella podía hacer solamente lo que el le decía se vestía como él decía y comían lo que él decía ella, desde péquela fue enseñada a limpiar ordena y cocinar lo que una señora de sus casa debía hacer.

Su madre murió cuando Bella nació y su padre desde ese momento no el trato con el cariño sino con la sequedad le inculco principios morales que debían ser respectado y sino el castigo era duro Bella recordó una vez cuando tenía nueve años que se le olvido rezar antes de dormir había estado cansada haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, su padre le dijo que debía ser castigada por olvidar a Dios y que su castigo seria no comer hasta el día siguiente, Bella aprendió la lección no era que le tuviera miedo a su padre era algo mas era pavor a desobedecerlo no le gustaba los castigos que el le daba su cuerpo era testigo de ello ella no se metía en problemas ya no desde que una vez a los quince años la vieron con una chicas que según ellos no eran buenas compañías su padre la esperaba en casa y fue la primera vez que le pego desde hay Bella hizo lo que le decía no quería que la volviera a lastimar como lo hizo el era su padre y ella su hija así que la disciplina que él le hacía no tenía nada de malo cuando Bella cumplió dieciete años su apdre se caso con una señora católica como el ahora Bella no tenia en casa no a una sino dos fanáticos que le hacían la vida imposible pero ella trataba de ser bueno

La gente murmuraba mucho sabían como era su padre y trataban de no hablar con Bella, ni buscarle problemas para que en su casa todo fuera normal.

Se vistió con una falda larga ya que su padre decía que los Jean era una cosa tentadora y no podía usarlos, una franela larga que cubría hasta los puños y se dirigió hasta la casa de la señora Elizabeth esta señora tenia la simpatía de su padre porque si no el jamás dejaría que Bella trabajara con ella

Su padre sacaba las opiniones de la personas por lo que veía de ellas y le prohibía a Bella hablar con las personas que el consideraba malas influencias y así Bella lo hacía pero la señora Elizabeth fue diferente era muy querida pro todo y hasta su padre le tenía aprecio

Iba caminando por el sendero que llevaba a al casa de la señora cuando un auto a toda velocidad casi se le echa encima ella gracias a Dios pudo esquivarlo, cuando vio al hombre alto cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes Bella no pudo hablar solo se lo quedo mirando y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía salió corriendo en dirección a la casa en donde la esperaban.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado se que es algo corto pero estoy escribiendo mas así que por fis si lo lees y me puedes dejar un reviews hazlos graciassss


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si

Capitulo 2

El nieto

Bella corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta que no sintió el dolor en el estomago no paró hasta que vio a lo lejos al casa de la señora Elizabeth respiro varias veces para tratar de controlar su respiración y camino lentamente, peor en ese momento oyó el ruido de una auto acercarse ella y en ese momento acelero el paso cierto que aunque ella había dejado el alma corriendo ese hombre tenía su auto y la había alcanzado en segundos sintió rabia pero cuando oyó esa voz.

-¡Súbete!- le grito el desconocido su semblante era duro no le preguntaba le dio una orden.

-No creo...- la interrumpió

-¡Que te subas al coche!-grito esta vez mientras se bajaba del coche- y no vuelvas a salir corriendo _Theos _huiste de mi como si hubieras visto el diablo acaso…- Edward se quedo atónito cuando vio que la chica volvía a correr nadie huía de el mas bien las mujeres estaban acostumbradas en llamar su atención y el pasaba de ellas pero había algo en esta chica que lo intrigaba por eso simplemente espero a ver a qué casa iba se sorprendió que entraba en al casa de su abuela si ella creía que iba a escapar de el se iba a sorprender mucho decidió arrancar el coche y sonrió era una chica hermosa pero se vestía horrible esa falda larga no le dejaba ver sus piernas y condujo imaginando como seria esas delicadas muslos todo lo que usaba nada le favorecía pero aun así algo que tenía en ella hizo que la deseara

Bella llego agitada a la casa toco la puerta y la señora Briget que ayudaba mientras tanto a la señora Elizabeth la vio sorprendida

-¿Qué te ha pasado muchacha?- dijo al verla así

-Nada solo vine muy apurada disculpe la tardanza

-No pasa nada ya me iba la señora está arriba puedes subir Bella

-Gracias Bella subió a donde estaba la señora y la vio se veía tan frágil

-Hola como se siente hoy- la dulce voz de Bella hizo que la anciana sonriera le gustaba la muchacha-

-Estoy bien Bella gracias por venir me alegra de que te quedes con una anciana como yo tu que eres joven

-Me encanta venir aquí a hacerle compañía Señora Elizabeth

-Oh por dios niña llámame Elizabeth

-No me parece correcto

-Si lo es si quieres cuando estemos solas puedes decirlo

-Esta bien Elizabeth

-Bella están toda sulfurada y sonrojada ¿Por qué?

-Por que ha salido corriendo en cuanto me vio me parece que me confundió con un violador o el mismísimo diablo- dijo Edward que estaba recostado sobre la puerta Bella sintió que se le paro el corazón que hacia el allí se pregunto no podía ser la había seguido que estúpida fue puso en peligro a la señora Elizabeth pero como había entrado sintió pánico- y aun me tiene miedo

-Edward asustaste a Bella. Bella te presento a Edward es mi nieto va a quedarse unos días con nosotros – nieto días con nosotros Bella sintió que desfallecía era el nieto de la señora Elizabeth y encima se quedaría allí con ellas.

Efkaristisi mou-un placer- tradujo para Bella mientras iba donde estaba ella y le tomaba la mano y se la besaba, esta palideció era griego lo reconoció no solo por el acento sino por las palabras que uso, ella no sabia que hacer

-El gusto es mió- respondió educadamente

-No fue mi intención asustarte

-Primero casi me atropellas y luego me pediste que subiera al coche

-y tu saliste huyendo de mi ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer? Raptarte es eso

-No pero no lo conocía y no tengo porque montarme con un desconocido

-Bella tiene unos principio envidiables Edward es una buena muchacha es sensata y es mi acompañante ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte

-A esta anciana – dijo la abuela con sorna amaba a su nieto

-Si, por supuesto debiste decirnos donde estaba abuela aislarte no era lo mejor y si no hubiéramos sabido lo del accidente ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Por suerte no ha pasado nada estoy bien y Bella cuidara de mi ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Aun no lo se- dijo fijándose en Bella su belleza era exquisita aun sentía nervios por el, Edward sabia bien el efecto que surgía con el sexo opuesto eso le daba esperanza quizás se quedaría un tiempo y vería que tanto principios tendría la chica sensata

-Pensé que estarías pocos días- dijo la abuela viendo que Bella llamaba la atención de su nieto pero esta no había despegado la vista del suelo-Que será de tu vida de soltero con que chicas estas esta semana las fiestas hacer mas dinero.

-_Parakalo_- le dijo Edward a su abuela _por favor- _Bella puedes dejarme a solas con mi abuela

-Si, claro no hay problema- pero Elizabeth la detuvo diciéndole que si podía alistar la habitación donde se quedaría Edward ella se lo agradecería y se dirigió hasta ella con las indicaciones que le había dado la anciana-Adiós

-Hasta luego- le dijo Edward en una sonrisa picara hasta que vio que Bella cerro la puerta pero por si fuera poco decidió hablar en griego para prevenir

-Eres mi abuela y he venido a verte por el aprecio que te tengo tu has decidido vivir fuera alejada de tu familia

-Estoy harta de que me traten como una anciana puedo vivir hacer cosas y viajar si quiero quedarme aquí si me da la gana

-Solo vine a ver como estabas no ha persuadirte de nada pero mis padres están preocupados

-¿Por qué no han venido si tanto les preocupas? – Vio que Edward no pudo evitar la cara de pena- no mientas Edward no necesito eso cuando tu abuelo murió se acabo todo para mi solo quiero descansar y este pueblo me ha llenado de dicha

-Pero acá estas sola Abuela – le dijo Edward tomando su brazo para darle apoyo

-Ya no ahora tengo a Bella que vendrá a pasar el día y tú no puedes arruinarme los planes

-¿Arruinarte los planes? Como haría eso- dijo Edward sabiendo por donde venia su abuela ella lo conocía y siempre le reprochaba su estilo de vida pero jamás le decía como actuar simplemente decía no me gusta como va tu vida y el lo aceptaba como su opinión

-Vi como mirabas a Bella y no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo Edward ella es intocable ¿me escuchaste?

-No se de que hablas. Dijo el tratando de sonar inocente pero su deseo por Bella lo había traicionado tanto así que hasta su abuela se dio cuenta

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo así que no me engañes te atrae, pero ella no es tu tipo ¿cierto?

-Claro que no es mi tipo no tienes que preocuparte

-SI aunque pienses que no si lo tengo esa chica es sencilla Edward es sensata y su padre me la ha confiado es una señorita es pura y casta su padre es estricto y me la ha entregado esta bajo mi cuidado y como que sale el sol cada día ya te lo estoy diciendo tienes prohibido tocarla enamorarla para aprovecharte de ella

-No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo me estas prohibiendo a una mujer

-Es que acaso no lo ves ella no es una mujer es una joven

-¿Qué edad tiene? – exigió saber el

-Tiene diecinueve años

La mirada de edward se congelo sabai que era joven pero no tanto el iba a cumplir veintiocho el año que viene

-Tiene una edad muy temprano epro te recuerdo abuela que ne esta era ya las jovencitas dejan de ser vírgenes en la juventuid

-Pues bella no ella entrara todo los dia en esta casa virgen y saldra virgen

-¿y como sabrás eso?

-Su padre es muy estricto Edward jamás había conocido a alguien como el, es duro con bella trata que ella sea segunda las normas de la iglesia todos lo sabe y lo comenta si insiste en búrlate de ella no solo dañaras la reputación de Bella sino que la meterías en un lió con su padre debes prometerlo

-No prometo nada Abuela soy una adulto pero no te preocupes ya te lo dije no es mi tipo de mujer.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gracias a las chicas que me escribieron de verdad por ellas estoy aquí trayéndole el segundo capitulo un millón de gracias

aizen63

Gracias por tu reviews y si espero que sigas leyendo estaba corto pero creo que este quedo mas largo cuídate gracias

elizabeth1485

Hola Elizabeth del salvador espero que estés bien ¿actualice rápido verdad? Yo creo que si jejeje que bueno que me apoyes y te guste el fic

Emmyswans

Gracias por darme publicidad en el facebook y pro tus buenos deseo y si espero seguir y que me apoyen


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_Aléjate de ella_

Pero aun Elizabeth no había dejado el tema de Bella tranquilo quería dejar bien claro que él no podía jugar con aquella muchacha, ella conocía a Edward su vida se estaba desmoronando salía muchas veces en los periódicos saliendo con varias mujeres y decían que su nieto las utilizabas y luego se deshacía de ellas dándoles joyas mas de una vez se encontraron cartas y muchas había ido a armar escándalo cuando este no las quería ver mas y algunas hasta habían contado intimidades de él, recordó el ultimo disgusto al ver como hablaban ampliamente de la vida sexual de su nieto ella lo quería pero le iba a enseñar que no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea y Bella se lo enseñaría la crianza que había recibido le daría una lección a Edward aunque también tenía miedo que este deslumbrara a Bella pero en ese momento ella pensó que Bella no caería tan fácilmente en las garras de Edward ya que ella le temía a su padre y si él no aceptaba esa relación ella haría lo que su padre le dijera por eso le gustaba tanto por eso coincidió la visita de Edward con que Bella la ayudara, Elizabeth lo había planeado

-Es absurdo lo que dices abuela no te preocupes ya tu lo dijiste no es mi tipo- dijo Edward viendo a su abuela fijamente aunque sabía que mentía aquella chica sin gracia no la había podido sacar de su mente ni un solo segundo debía de olvidarse de ella.

-Y qué bueno que así sea quiero a Bella mucho le tengo aprecio sé que es una buena muchacha y no debes hacer su vida imposible así que no quiero que te acerques a ella en plan de Casanova- le dijo su abuela reprochando su comportamiento

-Abuela- Edward sabía que ella tenía razón- no voy a hacer eso y ya sé que una de las cosas por las que te viniste a este pueblo tan alejado del mundo fue porque esa mujer conto cosas que no debía de contar

-Hablo de tu vida sexual en todos los periódicos griegos no sé cómo puedes ir allá- dijo Elizabeth reprochándole otra vez con la cabeza- has enlodado el nombre de la familia es imperdonable

-Para eso me invitaste para reprocharme cosas que se salen de mi control abuela, no debes creer todo lo que dicen los periódicos y lo sabemos- dijo apretando los puños- además que haces leyendo ese tipo de información si es tan escandalosa para ti- la pico Edward.

-Tengo que leerlo cuando dicen que eres insaciable en la cama y que usaste todo tipo de perversiones con la chica esa que conto con pelos y detalles como le hacía esto y aquello

-¡eso no es cierto!- grito Edward sonrojándose esa maldita mujer- solo estaba herida porque he dejado lo nuestro eso ha sido todo y es su forma de vengarse y llegar a la fama al mismo tiempo en esta era se ve de todo abuela

-En esto te has convertido en un pervertido sexual y todo esto es culpa de tus padres

-Abuela basta- dijo tratándose de clamarse- no pervertiré a esa niña además yo nunca me acostaría con una sirvienta eso sería lo último que haría

-Claro que no tu busca a unas fulanas eso es lo que haces- dijo la abuela molesta- además si es lo último que harás porque Bella es una buena jovencita y haya te lo he dicho no quiero que te acerques a ella, además yo le buscare un buen candidato

-Ahora estás haciendo e Cupido Abuela- dijo enarcando una ceja- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Bien dicho si me cae muy bien y se merece alguien que la respete y que la ame de verdad, pues he pensado en alguien en tu primo Jasper

-¿Jasper?- Edward se tenso de repente él y su primo eran muy diferentes este mantenía un perfil bajo y siempre había sido el bueno, no se metían en problemas era prácticamente un santo y no como Edward que los escándalos iban de la mano como el pan de cada día, pero no era su culpa era su estilo de vida lo que desaprobaba Elizabeth

-Y ella sabe que el estas buscando pareja- pregunto- y como es que estoy aquí y no Jasper

-Eso deberías decírmelo tú – dijo mirándolo seriamente

-Recibí tu carta que necesitabas que viniera

-En la carta solo puse que quería ver a mi nieto favorito antes de morir solo eso- Había dado en el clavo y en el ego de Edward

-Vaya soy un tonto debería de irme entonces- dijo Edward enfadado.

-Está bien y dile a Jasper que venga rápido porque quiero que conozca a Bella- Edward pensó que su abuela se estaba volviendo loca los estaba corriendo para que esa chica conociera a Jasper pues eso si que no, no quería que Jasper la conociera pero ¿Por qué? No lo sabía lo único era que mientras él estuviera hay Bella no se acercaría a su primo

-No puedo crees que me estas echando- dijo mirándola muy molesto

-Eres tú qué quieres irte al pasar tiempo con esta vieja moribunda ¿ es lo que quieres irte? Si es así hazlo

-Me quedare y ya deja de hablar de Jasper se que lo has preferido siempre a el que a mí, peor podrías disimular- Elizabeth miro la molestia de Edward si supiera que lo estaba haciendo por su bien ella amaba a sus dos nietos por iguales pero con él tenía que ser dura

-Tratare de disimular- dijo sin inmutarse- puedes ir a tu habitación si vez a Bella puedes decirle que venga acá directamente

-Si lo hare- dijo saliendo de la habitación eso haría o pensó que lo haría

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando subió a la habitación que le había dicho la señora Elizabeth ordeno el cuarto, abrió la ventanas refresco un poco la oscura habitación esperaba que este hombre solo se quedara poco días ya que esto ponía en peligro el trabajo que tenía que desempeñar Bella si su padre se enterraba no sería nada bueno no la dejaría ir mas y ella había luchado por ese pequeño brote de libertad que disfrutaría eso le gustaba pero no le gustaba en absoluto ese hombre la ponía nerviosa de una forma que no sabía cómo explicar ya estaba terminando de arregla todo cuando escucho esa voz y se tenso de repente

-¿En qué piensas?- era él se puso en la puerta para impedir que saliera corriendo- no huiras de mi de nuevo ¿cierto?

-No estaba huyendo ya le explique que me había asustado eso es todo- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos sabía que podía ser peligroso y mas como él la miraba no le gustaba su forma de verla.

-Si claro Bella- se acerco a ella y con su mano quiso acaricia r su mejilla pero Bella se movió- ¿me tienes miedo? Es eso

-No claro que no, debo ir con su abuela señor para ayudarla si me permite – pero Edward no se aparto de la puerta olvidándose de aquel mensaje que tenía que dar y dio el que quería dar

- Está tomando una siesta me dijo que te dijera que no te preocuparas que podías pasar un tiempo conmigo- la verdad era que estaba mintiendo ya que eso era lo menos que le había dicho su abuela que se alejara de Bella no podía creer que esta chica era virgen algo dentro de él se encendió se sintió orgulloso pero porque su abuela le había dado una orden que no podía tocarla pero la verdad es que el se moría por hacer lo contrario que le habían pedido- quizás puedas ayudarme a desempacar- Bella pensó que no podía quedarse sola en aquella habitación con el

-La verdad es que me gustaría ir hacerle una merienda a su abuela para que cuando despierte pueda tomarla si me permite- dijo tratando de pasar epro este no se lo permitió.

-No, no te permito- dijo con una sonrisa- me gustaría que me ayudaras- Bella se estaba irritando no le agradaba

-Pero...

-Pero nada vamos- abrió la maleta y empezó a sacar la ropa que allí se encontraba estaba perfectamente ordenada era ropa de ciudad muy cara nada más se veía la seda- vamos ayúdame no seas mal educada

-Yo no soy el que se está portando mal lo siento pero mi trabajo no consiste en estar en su habitación y menso ayudarlo así que me retiro

-¿lo que te molesta es estar en mi habitación? O ¿lo que estamos haciendo en mi habitación? Si es lo último podemos hacer algo más divertido peor pensé que eras virgen o acaso no lo eres ya te desfloraron Bella y lo tienes oculto haciéndote la buena chica yo quiero probar entonces.

Bella sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza como se atrevía a sugerir que ella y el que le pasaba alzo su mano movida por la rabia y lo golpeo solo se escuchó el ruido sordo de su mano contra la mejilla de él, Bella jamás había hecho eso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevo las manos a la boca angustiada había golpeado al hijo de su jefa era un arrogante pero aun así no dejaba de ser el alguien importante

-Eres la primera y la última mujer que me abofetea en la vida- dijo agarrándola del brazo fuertemente- pero no creas que esto quedara impune

-Si me quieres despedir puede hacerlo- aunque por dentro se moría de la rabia antes de aceptar que necesita el trabajo si su padre se enterraba de esto todo iba a ir peor., se tarto de zafar de él pero no pudo la fuerza que el tenia era mucho mayor que la de ella.

-No eso no tiene que preocuparte no te despediré Bella en cambio hare esto- la beso su boca se amoldo a la de Bella sus labios aprisionaban a los de ella al principio ella pareció sorprendida pensó el Edwards supo que había sido el primero en besarla y eso le gusto y la juntos mas sus labios con fuerza a los de ellos, en eso la soltó y la miro fijamente- debes aprender besar no te preocupes yo te enseñare n esto me acabo de dar cuenta que si eres virgen estoy sorprendido que alguien pueda permanecer casta a estas alturas de la vida peor veo que es verdad.

La humillación que sintió Bella fue como un golpe en el estomago se sintió ultrajada ¿porque la beso? Y luego el dijo eso para hacerla sentir peor y trato de reprimir las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos su respiración era fuerte ¿Quién se creía? El dolor que sentía fue tan grande que cuando levanto su cara para poder enfrentarlo lo que hizo fue derramar sus lágrimas- no tenias derecho a hacer eso tú no eres una buena persona

-Claro que tengo derecho _agápi mu_ fue tu primer beso ¿cierto?- Edward se dio cuenta en ese momento que no iba a dejarla tranquila aunque ella quisiera que él se alejara- sabes lo que significa eso _agapi mu _

-No me diga eso no se qué significa y no quiero saberlo solo quiero que ni vuelva a hacerlo nunca más y deje de decir eso

-_Agapi mu_ significa amor mío- dijo mirándola con una sonrísa pero al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas el corazón se le estrujo- no llores agapi mu- dijo rodeándola otra vez

-Suélteme yo no ningún amor de usted así que déjeme en paz le dio un rodillazo y salió corriendo

Las lagrimas de Bella caían a borbotones no podía dejar de llorar aunque quisiera se sentía lastimada y mas porque al sentir el contacto que tuvo le hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido y no debía sentir eso no era un buen principio ella nunca la había besado era cierto pero él no tenía ese derecho cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con la señora Elizabeth que la miro horrorizada

-¿Qué te hizo esa bestia?- pero Bella no podía hablar solo llorar- Bella respóndeme te hizo daño Edward

-El..el m..e beso – dijo para romper en lagrimas otra vez – Elizabeth la abrazo para apoyarla pero por dentro estaba feliz su nieto había caído en la trampa y ella ponía las reglas

-Ya calma chiquilla hablare con él lo correré ahora mismo como se atreve a hacer algo semejante

-Pero es su casa yo creo que la que debería irme soy yo eso hare señora Elizabeth

-No claro que no si tuviera que escoger entre tú y el te escogería mil veces a ti

-Vaya porque no me extraña eso- dijo Edward viendo fijamente a las dos mujeres abrazadas

-Debes disculparte con Bella, lo que has hecho ha sido inapropiado y eso que te lo he advertido ¿Cómo has podido desautorizarme?- dijo mirándola muy molesta auqnue no fuera verdad

-Le has dicho a mi abuela que te he besado- dijo como si la hubiera regañado- no me voy a disculpar por besarla simplemente sentí curiosidad solo que ella se asusto y ya sabe salió corriendo pero no he hecho nada malo

-Discúlpate o te vas de esta casa- le dijo su abuela apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Pero abuela..- dijo Edward

-Me disculpo si mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que mi caballerosidad- la miro curioso- me disculpas Bella no.. mm no volverá a ocurrir de esa forma te lo prometo- eso lo dejo entre línea

-Está bien- dijo Bella que aquella disculpa le sonó un poco rara- pero no lo vuelva a hacer.

Esa tarde Bella ayudo a al Elizabeth en lo que esta se pidió y Edward se mantuvo alejado de ella, hasta que fue la hora de marcharse se despidió de su jefa y Edward se ofreció para llevarla esta negó con la cabeza y camino en el sendero de vuelta pero detrás de ella está el

-Dije que te llevaría súbete

-¡No! así que déjeme en paz

-Solo tengo una duda cuando hagamos el amor por primera ¿se lo dirás a mi abuela?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gracias por leer esta historia y dejarme un reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Capitulo 4

Rompiendo reglas

Bella palideció al oír las palabras de Edward, su primera reacción fue golpearlo con algo pesado pero le faltaba eso y depuse le dio ganas de llorar ya que no quería volver a rebajarse a que la viera llorando en cambio apretó los dientes y le dijo:

-Si acostumbra a salir con cualquiera es tu problemas yo no hago eso y en ningún momento haría el amor con usted es detestable – y sin decir mas salio corriendo nuevamente en verdad esta actitud empezó a molestar a Edward, prendió su coche y la siguió hasta que esta se metió por una maleza y al perdió de visa, pero igual intento ver si la encontraba

Horas de pues de buscarla se dio cuenta que fue imposible, así que decidió aparcar el coche y ver donde estaba viviendo su abuela empezó con un pequeño restaurante al que entro, vio la gente que cenaba y decido comer un poco allí, una chica rubia muy hermosa se acerco a su mesa para tomar la orden

-Buenas noches- dijo entregándole la carta- volveré después a tomar su orden

-No es necesario- Edward pidió algo rápidamente y esta lo anoto y dijo que ya se lo traería-¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo Edward viéndola de arriba abajo

-Soy Rosalie señor ya la traeré la comida

-Espera un momento Rosalie

-Esto comprometida así que no me interesa.

-Eres muy hermosa pero no era eso quería saber si sabes donde vive Bella…

-¿Bella Swan?- dijo la chica con una mirada extraña

-Si, ella Bella Swan- Swan así que eses era su apellido se dijo Edward averiguaría donde vivía y le haría una visita

-¿Por qué quieres saber donde vive?- pregunto aun extrañada

-Quede en cenar con ella, pero no he podio hallar su casa así que decidí venir por la comida y luego ir pero si pudieras iluminarme te lo agradecería mucho

-No le creo- dijo con un aire de autosuficiencia

-Vamos me dio la dirección pero no la encuentro

-La casa de Bella es fácil de encontrar si le dio la dirección debería estar con ella ya, además no creo que sea cierto y le agradecería que n me preguntara como llegar a esa casa

-Esta bien- dijo sincerándose- no me dio la dirección pero me gustaría llevarle algo de cenar o quizás invitarla aquí te daré una buena propina si me ayudas por favor- uso su mejor acara para ver si al convencía.

-No, gracias- dijo la joven hiendo hacia la cocina dejándolo impactado ¿Por qué? No le había dicho nada

Cuando volvió le entrego lo que había pedido

-Vas a dejar que coma solo, vamos dime quiero sacarla a cenar

-Esta perdiendo el tiempo

-Eres amiga de ella

-No

-entonces porque no me dices donde vive, si no eres su amiga no debería importarte

-Antes éramos amigos hace ya un tiempo que no lo somos, pro lo que si se es que ella no sale con nadie y no seria correcto decirle donde vive si solo causaras problemas a Bella

-No voy a causarle problemas te lo aseguro

-Si vas a hay, lo harás aunque no quieras hacerlo, su padre es el no la deja hacer nada me entiendes

-ella ahora esta trabajando donde mi abuela no creo que su padre sea tan malo

-Es porque no lo conoces

-Por eso seria bueno que fuera a su casa y lo conociera no crees

-No. Déjela tranquila usted se ve que no es de aquí si viene por una aventura hay otras chocas pero no Bella

-Quiero a Bella...- dijo Edward antes de poder cerrar la boca sorprendiendo sus palabras a ambos

-Pues olvídese de ella, no es lo que usted busca es una chica de principio con un padre de mierda pero así es la vida, usted se ira y ella se quedara aquí y es al que sufrirá las consecuencias

-Para no ser tu amiga te preocupas por ella

-Si, siempre lo he hecho pero su padre prohibió nuestra amistad, dijo que yo no era una buena influencia para ella

-Oh, así que ocultas algo he no eres una buena chica- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Teníamos nueves años ¿Qué mal podría hacer? Solo éramos unas niñas

-No sabes porque lo prohibió

-Si mi padre le dijo que no era bueno que se pusiera tan estricto con ella y desde hay no dejo que Bella se acercara mas a mi. Aunque nos volvimos a hablar una vez cuando teníamos quince años fue el peor error de mi vida y de hay no le he vuelto a dirigir la palabras es lo mejor apara ella

-¿Porque?

-Por lo mismo que te estoy diciendo que la dejes en paz solo ella sufrirá las consecuencia-y se fue dejando a un Edward ceñudo su abuela también le había dicho que el padre de Bella era muy rígido pero lo que le dijo Rosalie lo dejo aun mas intrigado si quizás lo mejor seria no enrollarse con ella total lo único que podía necesitar de ella seria un revolcón solo eso y empezó a comer su cena

Bella llego corriendo a casa azorada por correr tanto lo había perdido de vista y eso era algo bueno

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto su padre viéndola toda cansada ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la casa de la señora Elizabeth vine corriendo para que no se me hiciera tarde

-Ve a hacer la cena tu madre y yo estaremos esperando

_Ella no es mi madre quiso gritar Bella_

-Si ya voy a hacerlo papa

-Nos llamas cuando esta lista vamos a ver la televisión y tu madre esta durmiendo recuerda que tienes que lavar mi ropa y plancharla

Si así era la vida de Bella la esposa de su padre solo se ocupaba de algunas cosas y Bella s de otras ella tenia que hacer la comida el desayuno y la cena y no había un no por respuesta

-Recuerda que tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones para poder ir a trabajar alli

-Si papa lo se

Bela puso hacer la cena, corto y algunas cosas y el olor ya empezó a hacer maravillas en el ambiente

Pusieron la mesa y luego el padre de Bella oro y comieron luego le dijo que fuera a lavar y así lo hizo ella lavo su ropa y luego se quedo hasta tarde planchándola para dejársela lista, ya que dijo que iba a ir a buscar trabajo a la ciudad

Ya era muy tarde cuando termino y estaba cansado, empezó a rezar y luego se durmió

Al otro día se paro sobresaltada corrió a bañarse y irse a casa de la señora Elizabeth ya su padre se había marchado a la ciudad

Empezó a hacer el camino y siempre veía a los lados con miedo a que Edward apareciera pero no lo hizo llego a la casa de su jefa y empezó a hacerle el desayudo, subió a el cuarto entro en el despertó a la señora Elizabeth le dio las medicina mientras ella le agradecía lo que hacía.

El día estuvo muy bien pero no vio a Edward ni una vez. Pero así es lo mejor pensó no quería preguntar donde estaba el y así que siguió con los quehaceres cuando la señora Elizabeth tomo su siesta aun no había visto a Edward así que decidió ir a al biblioteca y leer algo de allí a su padre no le gustaba que leyera libros solo al Biblia pero quería saber de que se trataban estos libros así que entro pero todo estaban en griego así que decidió sentarse allí a esperar que la señora se despertara y se quedo dormida después de un rato sintió que unos dedos le recorrían la mejilla y esta se paro sobresaltada

-Lo siento no quise despertarte- le dijo el desaparecido Edward

-No me hubieras tocado- le dijo agarrándose la mejilla donde el la había acariciado

-No pude evitarlo- le dijo mirándola intensamente

-Pensé que ya no 4estaba en casa que se había ido – le dijo y poniendo se roja

-¿Me extrañaste? – le pregunto con una sonrisa y se acerco a ella

-No- le dijo Bella pero el seguía acercándose

-Si quise alejarme de ti pero la verdad es que no puedo hacerlo y más cuando tengo ganas de hacer esto- Bella se tenso a ver lo cerca que estaba

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto nerviosa

-Esto- y se acerco a ella hasta que sus labios volvieron a captura la boca de ella uniendo sus labios en un beso dulcemente

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y me dejen un reviews algunas chicas me han preguntado cuando actualizo bueno eso depende de ustedes puedes ser todo los miércoles quiero saber sus opiniones


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Meyer la trama si espero que les guste

Capitulo 4

El otro lado de la moneda

Si quise alejarme de ti pero la verdad es que no puedo hacerlo y más cuando tengo ganas de hacer esto- Bella se tenso a ver lo cerca que estaba

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto nerviosa

-Esto- y se acerco a ella hasta que sus labios volvieron a captura la boca de ella uniendo sus labios en un beso dulcemente tierno y calmado pero apretándola

Bella estaba furiosa lo empujo y trato de golpearlo pero este no se dejo atrapo sus manos firmemente y la volvió a besar enseñándole que el mandaba Bella en su inocencia y con la rabia que tenia mordió el labio inferior de este con fuerza

-Auch Tranquila fiera - el dijo Edward agarrándola con fuerza sabia porque ella estaba furiosa ya que la volvió a besar tan solo pensar en sus labios siempre quería besarla- no me digas que no te gusto se que te gusto- dijo tomándose el labio inferior que sangraba- eso duele pero también excita- Bella se puso roja como una amapola intentándose soltar de su agarre, pero este no la soltaba sino que mas la apretaba.

-Usted es irremediablemente irritante y vulgar y no cumple lo que dice y es…- dijo Bella diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente no le gustaba que él la tocara y menso que la besara y

-En realidad no prometí nada así que si quiero besarte puedo hacerlo no estoy faltando a mi palabra

-No puede hacerlo ni ahora ni nunca mas no puede venir y a hacer lo que le dé la gana no se lo voy a permitir.

-Quiero hacerlo me gustas mucho hay algo en ti no sé que me siento atraído a ti y mientras más me repeles más me siento atraído a ti así que no luches con esto Bella

Bella lo que hizo fue salir enojada ella sabía que el tenia razón había algo en el que a bella la aterraba más de lo normal sus besos eran cálidos y si le gustaban pero no podía caer esa era una forma de pecar y ella no lo haría

-Odio que hagas eso- le dijo Edward siguiéndola sin dejar de mirarla- huyes de mi no es lo que quiero tienes que dejar de huir de mi vamos Bella somos adultos tengamos una conversación te deseo- en ese momento Bella se paró en seco cuando oyó esas palabras

-¿Qué? Usted… me desea- dijo aun aturdida pro aquel juego de palabras

-Si te deseo y mucho y me gustaría invitarte a salir

-no me acostare con usted así que su deseo y usted pueden irse de paseo

-Me gustaría que tú fueras mi compañía en ese paseo quizá aun motel cerca de aquí nadie tiene porque enterarse te juro que te hare volver loca de placer y si quiere hasta pudo pagarte lo que quieras por tal satisfacción lo que sea- le dijo Edward esbozando una sonrisa

El golpe que le dio fue tan fuerte que no solo los dedos estuvieron rojos sino que la mano le dolió en ese momento la abuela Elizabeth salía y Bella le dijo

-Lo siento pero no podre venir mas lo siento mucho- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos como podía decirle eso se sintió humillada y pisoteada así que no podía estar hay mientras él estuviera allí así que era lo mejor pensó le dio lastima dejar la casa de la señora Elizabeth en esas condiciones pero qué más podía hacer, corrió y lo hizo hasta que estuvo afuera de la casa y pensó que jamás volvería a respirar tranquila jamás

Charlie Swan salió esa mañana con su mejor traje iba a ver a su amigo de toda la vida alguien que como el llevaban los mismos principios bíblicos y habían sido educados para tener una fe en muy alta estima no como "aquellos pecadores vestidos de cordero" como el mismo los llamaba, cuando perdió su ejemplo su amigo Marco le había dicho que no se preocupara y que el podía ayudarlo a encontrar cualquier otra cosa que siempre contara con el así que hay estaba parado en aquella casa grande buscando algún trabajo con el cual pudiera mantener a su familia sabía que el hombre debía proveer su casa no solo de la palabra de Dios sino también llevar el pan, no le gustaba que Bella saliera de la casa no quería que se le pegara ningún tipo de mala costumbres el la había alejado de todo eso y estaba orgulloso de su proceder.

Toco el timbre de aquella casa de color blanco con verde y salió un hombre bastante mayor y le abrió la puerta era el padre de su amigo se estrecharon la mano como gente civilizada y luego le dio paso para que pasara dentro de la enorme casa y allí encontró a Marco esperándolo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Pasa querido amigo- le dijo dándole un abrazo de bienvenida ¿Cómo está la familia?

-Muy bien esperando que esta reunión sea provechosa para ambos y Marco muchas gracias por recibirme- le dijo y pasando al estudio que le indico

Pronto estuvieron en el estudio de la casa de Marco hablando sobre la propuesta que este el hacia

-Tu has venido a pedirme empleo y sabes muy bien que valoro tu amistad así que he decidió proporcionártelo pero cuéntame es a eso a que has venido confírmamelo amigo mio.

-Es así he venido a pedirte un empleo y yo también te valoro querido amigo así que puedes ofrecerme en esta vida cada vez mas disoluta el trabajo hay que escogerlo muy bien y se que tu tienes una empresa familiar y puedes acogerme allí ¿cierto?

-Pues la verdad es que mi empresa como lo mencionaste es una empresa familiar y a pesar de que tu eres mi amigo no eres mi familia así que no puedo aceptarte al menos que...- dijo- no tu no lo harías... – volvió a negar con al cabeza- no seria imposible.

-Dímelo vamos amigo haría cualquier cosa que tengo que hacer para llevar el pan a mi casa recuerda que tengo una esposa y una hija a la que mantener

-Si lo se pero es de tu hija de la que hablo la hermosa Bella a la que has cuidado como una flor en extinción la que solo ve la luz del día porque tu se lo permites querido amigo es de ella de quien quiero hablar

-Bella ¿Qué pasa con ella?- le dijo- las has visto comportarse mal es eso puedes decírmelo amigo mío no habrá problemas te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y si ella hizo algo malo o esta con la gente equivocada necesito saberlo la vara de la disciplina es buena a tiempo

-Eres muy sabio amigo mío tienes razón pero se muy bien que jamás ella se comportaría de una forma que humillase ni tu nombre y no se ganaría tu disgusto yo también creo que al disciplina a tiempo es buena pero no es eso no tengo quejas contra Bella más bien son alabanzas para ellas has criado y lo has hecho excelente amigo mío y si me conoces de mucho tiempo fuimos a la escuela juntos quiero mencionarte que hay una forma en la que puedes pertenecer a mi empresa y tener todo esos beneficios y puedes ocuparte de una sola boca a la que lamentar porque yo me encargaría de la otra

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto confundido- no lo estoy captando

-Tengo mucho tiempo solo amigo mío desde que mi querida Sofía murió he estado solo porque no he encontrado a una mujer igual a ella o con la integridad y los principios bien inculcados como era mi esposa que Dios la tenga en su gloria, pero he notado que tu mi querido amigo con tu fe has inculcad a una chica que para mi tiene toda virtud y es única en este pueblo que cada día se desmorona mas no esperan a comprometerse ya cuando están teniendo relaciones prematrimoniales como esa chica Rosalie una promiscua que bien que la hayas alejad de tu hija para que no se corrompiera

-Si así es lo supe desde que era niña y decidí apartar el problema de raíz y ella no me desobedece lo que le digo lo cumple es así como se inculca valores a los hijos ya si es como debe ser.

-Y lo entiendo así que te pido que me la des como esposa y créeme que la tratare con respeto y no se quejara de faltarle nada ¿Qué opinas? Yo necesito una esposa y tu tienes a una hija para alabar y así serás parte de mi familia y podrás trabajar en la empresa y los beneficios serán astronómicos mi casa será tu casa Charlie seremos familia aparte de amigos de toda la vida.

-Tu eres de mi Edad Bella es joven estas seguro que la quieres a ella como tu esposa es un honor para mí que así sea

-Lo se pero ya necesito tener hijos y como tu lo dices no soy joven así que me gustaría formas mi familia y tu hija es la mejor opción lo he pensado mucho y ella es la indicada para mi.

-SI y yo estoy orgulloso que de toda las chicas la hayas elegido a ella y tienes razón no confiaría en ningún otra persona que no fueras tú te has criado como yo te conozco desde siempre y me alegra serás bienvenido a mi familia

-Entonces me la darás para convertirla en mi esposa

-Si lo haré- le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa- y ella estará encantada te lo aseguro.

-Es hora de celebrar amigo ahora que nos volveremos familia- dijo y Charlie asintió dándole un abrazo mientras entraba la Champaña

….

Hola disculpen que no pude actualizar el miércoles de verdad aquí está el capitulo espero que les guste y me comenten algo

Voy a ver la peli el 5 así que estoy triste no quiero adelantos por fisssssssss


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos son de Meyer y la trama si es mía

Capitulo 5

Sentimientos encontrados

Edward no iba a dejarla escapar, no otra vez así que a pesar de los gritos de su abuela preguntándole que había hecho salió corriendo detrás de Bella y corrió a pesar de que no la veía sabía que iba por el camino correcto después de varias árboles más la vio que trataba de esconderse tras un árbol así que fue directamente hasta él la tomo del brazo ambos estaban cansados él pensó que ella corría demasiado rápido debía de ser corredora profesional hizo una mueca no debía reírse en este momento de ella aunque era un buen chiste para después, Bella estaba mirándolo asustada, no podía creer que le estaba hay frente a sus ojos.

-Te tengo- le dijo con la voz entre cortada trato de calmarse- no vuelvas a hacer eso más odio que hagas esto. Lo siento no debí decir eso pero no te vayas escúchame –Bella trato de zafarse de el peor Edward la agarro con más fuerza

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!- gritó esta aun tratándose de soltarse- te odio eres un hombre indeseable. Malvado y te odio con todas mi fuerzas.

-Lo sé- aligero la fuerza con que la estaba tratando- quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento no debí de proponerte eso lo siento Bella es que tú me vuelves loco y cuando estoy cerca de ti no se lo que digo no tengo autocontrol aunque es extraño ya que soy un tipo muy controlado pero cuando estoy cerca de ti lo único que quiero hacer es… hacer esto

-NO- Bella dijo apuras penas ya que los labios de Edward la estaban absorbiendo y se unían una y otra vez con los de ella la sensación que provocaba en su cuerpo hacia que Bella se sintiera extraña un cosquilleo se alojo en su estomago creciendo cada vez que sus labios tocaban lo de el se expandía con fuerza propia hasta que sintió que este intentaba hacer el beso más intenso, si así se sentía solamente con sus labios si él hacia algo mas ella no quería pensar que pasaría volvió a tratar de soltarse y este esta vez lo permitió pero no la dejo ir

-Eso fue increíble pero seria hermoso si tu…- al ver que esta enrojecía- será después que te enseñe eso lo prometo

-¡No! Basta por favor- lágrimas

-Lloras mucho por algo tan hermoso como ese beso- pero aun así ella seguía llorando Edward acaricio su mejilla limpiando con sus dedos algunas de ellas-No debes llorar por algo hermoso que pasa entre nosotros jamás escúchame bien me había sentido así como me siento contigo.

-Suélteme- le dijo Bella sollozando

-No voy a soltarte solo quiero que me perdones Bella- Edward froto su nariz con la de ella- hazlo no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo perdóname por ser tan idiota.

-No, quiero que me deje ir-El era más fuerte que ella apenas podía moverse- no quiero que este cerca de mi no quiero que me toque o que me bese otra vez ¡suélteme! En este instante

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el acercándola más a él- ¿Qué sientes cuando te beso Bella? Vamos cariño dime te gusta sientes un cosquilleo sientes una punzada de deseo

-Nada- mintió esta, pero en ese momento Edward movió su cadera para que ella sintiera como la deseaba su erección era tan potente con solo ese beso al sentirlo a Bella le pasaron tres cosas la primera se estremeció la segunda se sonrojo y la tercera se que do sin habla, cosa que Edward aprovecho

-Agapi mu que mentirosa lo estas sintiendo verdad Bella me encanta como te sonrojas y besarte me hace sentir así y tu también lo estas sintiendo puedo descostrarlo si logro tocarte me muero por tocarte y la verdad no encuentro una explicación lógica es difícil de explicar pero hay algo allí entre los dos no sé que es- la abrazo mas solo quería estar cerca de ella pero él no se comprometía y ella tenía que aceptarlo así ¿pero cómo decirle eso?-Bella yo…Este sintió un fuerte dolor en su parte baja el dolor allí en su zona masculina lo dejo sin aliento y maldiciendo así dejando a Bella escapar otra vez.

AL llegar a casa estaba sola no estaba ni su Padre ni su madrastra se sintió feliz que ambos no estuvieran en casa al espejo su aspecto era todo menos de una señorita educada en la Biblia había estado besándose con un desconocido aunque este la beso a la fuerza había alguna parte de ella que le gusto que él la besara así que su pensamientos y emociones estaban mal eso estaba mal se supone que ella no debía estar pensando en eso golpeo a Edward esto hizo mella en su corazón ¿estaría bien? Aunque lo dejo le dio pena verlo tirado allí tenía que inventar una excusa para no volver a la casa de la señora Elizabeth

Tocaron el timbre y Bella tembló al imaginar a Edward en su casa _Dios que no sea el _rezo Bella, se trato de arreglar lo más rápido que pudo y bajo para abrir la puerta y encontrar a:

…-.-…

Hola chicas ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios por no escribir pero estaba adicta a unos libros y entre mas me pasaban mas adicta estaba Dios jajajaj pero estoy de vuelta aun me espera muchos libros acabe de leer uno ahorita que me ha hecho llorar como no tienen idea en mi facebook haré la recomendación porque es un excelente material de verdad

Gracias por seguir este fic que es mi primer fic tengo nuevas ideas espero poder expresarlas cuídense y saludos


	7. Explosión

Los personajes no son mió pero si la trama

Capitulo 7

Explosión

Cuando abrió la puerta lentamente su mayor horror se hizo realidad al verlo allí tan hermoso con esa sonrisa que decía no pudiste conmigo y aunque lo dice en su mente es como si estuvieran conectados el lo dijo claro y fuerte.

-No puedes conmigo Bella-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de cerrar la puerta no podía dejarlo entrar no podía arriesgarse así no debía hacerlo-¡Vete!- tiro de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-No me iré ¡ya basta de esto!- Edward con un ligero uso de su masculinidad abrió al puerta dejándola indefensa-Ya basta de huir de mi acaso tu ve un accidente o alguien me hechizo y me convirtió en una bestia ¿Porque no lo entiendo? Cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti huyes.

-¡Quiero que te vayas! No puedes entrar aquí así- lo miro- no entiendes que no quiero que te acerques a mi, no puedes hacer esto.

-Si puedo y más cuando te resiste a escucharme y hablar conmigo

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo nada eres petulante egoísta y solo tratas de hacerme daño

-Nunca te haría daño

-El decir cosas que no son ciertas- lo empujo- tratar de estar cerca de mi de esa forma

-Lo dices porque quiero tener sexo contigo

Bella sabia que estaba roja lo sabia como se atrevía a decir eso, pensó.

-Lárgate de mi casa

-No seas tan mojigata, se que estuve un poco rápido pero me te deseo mucho, nunca había visto a nadie resistirse tanto eres la primera que lo hace y eso aumenta mi deseo y no sabes cuanto

Trato de golpearlo, pero la detuvo

-Ya basta de golpes

-Ya basta de insultos por favor vete ahora ¡ya!

-Entre mas me huyes mas me siento atraído a ti mas siento que debo buscar la manera de paralizarte de hacerte ver que esto es real y no lo puedes borrar ni escondiendo detrás de esa santurronería

-Si estas acostumbrado a que esas chicas a las que mencionas a esas prostitutas es tu problema devuélvete de donde saliste y vete con ella pero a mi me dejas en paz

-Pero te deseo a ti

-No vas a tenerme

-No, no digas eso… seria un reto si lo dices y...

-Lo digo en serio nunca me acostaría con alguien como tu

-Alguien física y sexualmente capacitado de darte el primero- se acerco a ella- orgasmo de tu vida

El golpe fue rápido lleno de rabia

-Lárgate deseo nunca haberte conocido eres lo peor eres un cínico acaso alguna vez has conocido el amor

-El amor es una ilusión agapi mu

-Yo prefiero quedarme virgen antes de entregarme a un hombre como tu, esperare hasta conocer el amor conmigo pierdes el tiempo

-Así que nunca según tú te acostaras conmigo

-Exacto así que lárgate de mi casa ahora

-Sabes tienes razón – la miro de arriba abajo- no lo vales

AL cerrar la puerta Bella se sintió morir, lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida

Edward llego furioso a la casa de su abuela entro al cuarto saco su maleta y empezó a meter toda la ropa rápidamente hasta que su abuela entro

-Edward ¿Que haces?- pregunto su abuela con preocupación al darse cuenta de lo que este hacia.

-Me voy eso es lo que pasa- sigue buscando y guardando toso

-Pero que paso con Bella- los planes no le estaban saliendo a Elizabeth con esperaba... Edward no podía irse

-No se no me importa ella puede hacer lo que le da la gana ya que es demasiado buena para pisar el suelo

-¿Que le hiciste?

-¿Que le hice? Respirar eso fue lo que hice o no aceptar esta invitación venir a verte o no haberme quedado luego de conocerla eso fue lo que paso peor esto se acaba hoy vuelvo a mi mundo del que nunca debí de salir odio este maldito pueblo y te aconsejo abuela que pronto te vayas de aquí.

-No hablas en serio este pueblo es hermoso no has tenido tiempo de conocerlo eso es todo

-No gracias

-Edward no puedes irte en estos momentos debes quedarte

-No gracias

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen me has dejado si acompáñate y no vas a irte y quiero a Bella aquí

-No te preocupes cuando le digas que me fui del pueblo vendrá corriendo ya lo veras

-Pensé... Pensé que te gustaba Bella

Edward la quedo mirando fijamente

-Lo sabia estabas haciendo de cupido que tenias en la cabeza que iba a venir vería a Bella y zas me enamore dejaba todo por ella y me quedaba aquí en este maldito pueblo pues perdiste te equivocaste

-No digas eso Bella es el tipo de mujer que seria una buena esposa para ti Edward

-Ósea que la cosa era con boda y todo ¡enviaste las invitaciones? La luna de miel donde seria

-Cuida tu tonito Edward y si en el caso de que no te gusto Bella de que odias el pueblo y bla bla bla ¿porque estás tan enojado? Es porque Bella te rechazo

-Nadie me rechaza abuela mírame quien me rechazaría

-Bella lo hizo y es porque es decente

-Pues que se quede con su decencia yo me largo de aquí

-Esta bien quizás contigo no me funciono quizás con tu primo pueda casar a Bella pero de que entra en mi familia entra

….-

Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado la actualización y disculpe que me haya perdido tanto es que con el trabajo y nuevo libros (culpa de Jess) jajajaja y como no me gusta leer jejejejej, bueno que les pareció el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado

Tengo ortodoncia y me han puesto el sábado algo horrible que no puedo morder nada y me duele mucho por eso no actualice el domingo y si hoy me siento un poco mejor

Hasta la prox.


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS PERO SI LA HISTORIA

Capitulo 8

Acción y Reacción I

-No digas eso ni en broma- bravo Edward volteándose enfrentándose a su abuela

-Que bueno que lo que acabo de decir llame tu atención porque eso mismo haré y créeme porque no estoy bromeando Edward tú cruzas esa puerta y pierdes a Bella para siempre

-¿Qué esto? Es que acaso te has convertido en cupido

-Pues me agrada la idea de que mis nietos tenga una buena esposa y no que se pasen la vida de fulana en fulana y he elegido Bella desde que la vi supe que era una buena muchacha que lamentablemente la ha tocado vivir una vida dura y yo estoy aquí para remediarlo

-pues en ese caso si tu buen corazón esta rebosante de alegría y felicidad pro esa chica te recomiendo que cambies el testamento y la nombre tu apoderada y así ambas pueden vivir tranquilas pero lo que es impensables es que trate de casarla conmigo

-No contigo Edward… debo reconocer que fue un error enviar la carta sin especificar quien tenia que recibirla no quiero que Bella se case contigo no eres bueno para ella y tu lo sabes ella lo sabes todos lo saben por eso quiero que conozca a Jasper alguien que es como ella que la entenderá que será bueno con ella y no la utilizara como has tratado de hacer desde que llegaste

-¿Que crees que hará Jasper? Venir corriendo

-Si eso hará porque gracias a Dios que tengo un nieto que me quiere y que es un buen hombre

-Aun así no quiere decir que se casara con ella crees que vendrá y ya estará listo

-Eso no es tu problema o que si te voy a agradecer es que cuando te mande la invitación para la boda puedas asistir

-Y manchar tan momento memorable ¡ni pensarlo!

Edward abrió la puerta bruscamente cuando vio a Rosalie la que le había advertido que se alejara de Bella supe alarmada

-Necesito hablar con al señora Elizabeth

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque estas así?

-Emmett tráela- grito.

Edward no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían Bella esta golpeada pero no como cuando chocas con una puerta la habían golpeado fuertemente su cara estaba llena de color morado donde ya los golpes se veían su labio sangraba y ella estaba inconciente Emmett paso a su lado y puse a Bella en el sillón la abuela Elizabeth grito al ver a la muchacha así y lo que dijo hizo que Edward se estremeciera

-Al fin se ha negado a obedecerlo- dijo Elizabeth

-Mira como la ha puesto- grito Rosalie- lo siento por traerla aquí pero si la dejaba en mi casa iba a ir hay y…

-¿Quine le hizo esto?- grito Edward

-Su padre quiere que se case con un señor mayor y ella se negó y eso fue el resultado su madrastra a encontró tirada en el suelo y me llamo dijo que la sacaran de allí y así lo hicimos y ella también se fue es horrible- cuando Rosalie volvió su cara para ver a Edward este ya no estaba allí

-¿a donde ha ido?- pregunto Rosalie

-Hacer justicia- respondió Elizabeth

Hola chicas ayer iba subir una historia pero fanfiction no me dejo así que pensé mejor en arreglarla un poco pero pronto la subiré y entonces me pareció mejor actualizarle agapi mu así que aquí esta ¿que les aprecio el capitulo?

Gracias a cada una de las chicas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme algo espero que les guste la historia ya en este punto se ha desembocado lo que seria el rumbo de la historia pronto pondré mas capitulo se los aseguro


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS PERO SI LA HISTORIA

Capitulo 9

El cuarto era totalmente blanco, las paredes, las cortinas lo adornos todo era de ese color cuando Bella abrió sus ojos pensó que definitivamente estaba muerta tenia que ser era la única forma estaba en el cielo rodeado de todo blanco porque el cielo tenia que ser así tenia que ser blanco ya que irradiaba paz y tranquilidad pensó, escucho una voz que podía reconocer en cualquier momento, era la voz que la atormentaba y sabia que no estaba muerta porque era imposible que ese ser fuera al cielo.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto llevando sus dedos a la cabeza para frotarla tenia un ligero dolor que estaba empezando a intensificarse rápidamente.

-¿Sabes donde estas?

-No lo se,en un lugar muy blanco pensé que estaba…

-No estas muerta es solo que mi abuela tiene una obsesión con lo blanco, puro y virginal solo eso.

-Ya sabía que no estaba en el cielo porque escuche tu voz

-Vaya ¿Decepcionada? Porque no escuchaste la voz de un ángel…créeme querida no hay ningún ángel con este cuerpo y esta cara solo son marca Cullen deberías estar agradecida muy agradecida de que este aquí.

-No me sorprende tu arrogancia ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Bella tratando de levantarse pero Edward la detuvo.

-Estas en casa de mi abuela ya te lo dije, sigue recostada

-No recuerdo una habitación así en casa de la Sra Elizabeth

-Es que no estamos en el pueblo estamos… en otra parte ¿tienes hambre?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Como que otra parte?

-Estamos en la ciudad te buscare algo de comida debes estar muerta de hambre

-No tengo hambre - se paro de golpe y la cabeza le retumbo- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Bella tienes que recuperarte recuerdas ¿que paso?

-Mi padre el…

-Ese bastardo te golpeo y casi te mata no merece ni que le llames padre, era un abusivo te crió de la peor forma posible y.-Edward se estaba enfadando trato de controlarse pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Aun así sigue siendo mi padre yo lo hice enojar y le falte el respeto yo fui la que me equivoque nunca debí-Bella dudo, que nunca debió hacer por una vez en su vida solo había dicho que no, era correcto hacer lo que el le proponía casarse con un hombre que no amaba un hombre igual a su padre no eso era lo ultimo que haría, preferiría morir antes de vivir así pero estaba en un lugar diferente y con Edgard nunca pensó que estaría así el era diferente un hombre muy diferente a su padre pero era peligroso ella lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

-No quiero oír esto no lo voy a permitir tu no tuviste la culpa maldita sea, el no tenia derecho de ponerte ni un dedo encima-la abrazo- ¿entiendes? No tenia porque pegarte Bella no de esa forma no así tuviste varios días sedada porque el dolor era inmenso no podías despertarte sin quejarte hasta ahora tu hermoso rostro estaba lleno de moretones no puedo ni siquiera pensar que hubiera hecho si lo encontraba, tenia ganas de matarlo por lo que te hizo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Fuiste a buscar a mi padre?

-Si iba a matarlo por lo que te hizo, pero no estaba cuando llegue, el maldito cobarde se fue huyo Bella.

-No tenia por que hacer eso.

-Claro que si no soporto esto cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho

-Gracias creo

-Aun no me des las gracias lo encontrare y lo haré pagar por lo que te hizo.

-Edward es mejor dejarlo así ya no importa

-¡Claro que no! No lo dejare así el pagara Bella lo quieras o no yo lo haré pagar por eso

-Es mi padre Edward

-No, perdió ese derecho cuando te causo daño

-El debe de estar arrepentido

-Tenia que dar la cara era que tenía que hacer pero decidió huir

-¿Por qué huyo?

-Porque tu madrastra puso la denuncia cuando llegue a tu casa había policías y dijeron que había dejado la casa pero alguien tuvo que ayudarlo.

-A lo mejor fue su amigo el que quiere casarse conmigo que lo ayudo.

-pensé que la idea del matrimonio te gustaba

-No de esa forma

-No con el por lo que veo

-No con nadie a quien no ame el matrimonio es de por vida

-Este no es mi tema favorito soy soltero recuerdas

-Me duele la cabeza – grito Bella y se- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Rosalie te llevo a casa de la abuela y nos contó lo que había pasado estabas inconciente- Edward apretó los puños recordando al verla así llena de sangre e indefensa con su cara marcada por una furia bruta- te llevamos al hospital pero aun así no despertaba me... Mi abuela se preocupo mucho así que decidimos trasladarte al hospital y era lo mejor en al ciudad te dieron la mejor atención y aquí estamos.

-¿Cuánto días llevo aquí?

-una semana te sedaron para que pudieras descansar y te ves un poco mejor ya tu cara no tiene tantos moretones aunque aun faltan varios para que se te curen completamente pero te ves mucho mejor- el la vio y ella también se quedaron viendo fijamente y ella se dio cuenta de su aspecto estaba pálido y había fatiga en su mirada no era el mismo Edward parecía como…

-Porque pareces tú el golpeado

-ME estas diciendo que tengo mal aspecto?

-Eh te ves agotado-dijo tocándole la frente con el dedo una caricia que rápidamente termino.

-Lo estoy agapi mu - dijo el agorándole la mano suavemente y tocándosela devolviéndole la caricia

-¿Porque?- trago saliva

-He vuelto a la ciudad tengo trabajo y parte he salido mucho esta semana ya sabes cenas y fiestas una tras otra sin parar acabo de llegar cuando entre solo a ver si seguías dormida y te has despertado es la primera vez que te veo.

-Vaya- Bella escucho una voz diferente era de un tipo alto y rubio con ojos azules era hermoso- Eso es lo que le ibas a decir que mentira pues déjame decirte Bella que mi primo no se ha despegado de ti ni un segundo el solo te atiende se queda toda la noche contigo esperando que despertaras y no dejaba que mas nadie te atendiera solo para colocarte la medicina necesaria esta así no por las fiestas como te quiere hacer creer el ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo y por cierto soy Jasper Cullen un placer conocerte y tu debes de ser la chica que cambiara a ese soltero.

Chicas volví! Siii soy yo otra vez de verdad disculpen la tardanzas pero me surgieron muchas cosas y no pude actualizar.

Hubo una de las chicas que me escribió un correo electrónico as que aquí esta la actualización y gracias por estar pendiente

Chicas tengo un blog de libros por si quieren pasar

.com/

Saludos chicas y gracias por apoyar la historia


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no son míos, obvio pero la trama si espero que les guste

Capitulo 10

Cambio

-Vaya- Bella escucho una voz diferente era de un tipo alto y rubio con ojos azules era hermoso- Eso es lo que le ibas a decir que mentira pues déjame decirte Bella que mi primo no se ha despegado de ti ni un segundo el solo te atiende se queda toda la noche contigo esperando que despertaras y no dejaba que mas nadie te atendiera solo para colocarte la medicina necesaria esta así no por las fiestas como te quiere hacer creer el ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo y por cierto soy Jasper Cullen un placer conocerte y tu debes de ser la chica que cambiara a ese soltero soy primo de Edward.

-Primero yo no quiero ser cambiado me quiero tan perfecto y hermoso como soy y segundo porque no llamas al medico para que pueda examinar a Bella antes de que te borre esa sonrisa tonta de tu cara…primo.

-No me dejaras ni siquiera darle un beso a Bella ¿cierto? Eres hermosa

-Adivinaste ahora sal de aquí ¡Yap!

-Gracias- fue lo único que ella pudo decir- al primo de Edward que salio de la habitación sonriendo.

-¿Por qué demonios le das las gracias? El no hizo nada yo lo hice

-Yo… no seas grosero solo quería ser amable

-Si quieres ser amable vuelve a la cama, desnuda y lista para mi eso seria adorablemente amable

-Eres un…estupido- dijo mirando hacia la cama- ¿es cierto lo que dijo? Tú has estado aquí siempre desde que yo llegue aquí

-Si era la única forma de dormir compartir cama sin que te quejaras

-Estoy Hablando en serio Edward- Le dijo aceptando la ayuda que este le ofrecía para acomodarse en la cama- tu hiciste eso por mi ¿Por qué? Estabas preocupado por mi

-Si claro quiero acostarme contigo Bella haría cualquier cosa por ese objetivo yo siempre que apuesto gano y te tendré.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? Es que acaso no tienes conciencia o corazón y solo tu propio deseo es lo que te hace caminar día tras día ¿Cómo me dices esas cosas?- Bela estaba dolida no sabia si era porque aun estaba aturdida por lo que le habia pasado pero empezó a llorar

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que estoy enamorado de ti y que cuando te recuperes nos casaremos porque me di cuenta que no quiero perderte o que alguien jamás vuelva a hacerte daño ¿eso quieres oír?

-No yo solo quiero que me dejes sola- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- vete por favor

-Estoy en mi casa y no me iré así que acuéstate para que el doctor te revise

-No quiero que estés aquí no necesito esto ahora.

-Lastima, he estado aquí una semana acostándome a tu lado y no te he oído quejarte

-Estaba sedada ¿Cómo habría de quejarme? Además yo no se porque lo hiciste no tenias porque hacerlo, nadie te detiene aquí, debes irte.

-No me iré Bella.

-Si si te iras- dijo Elizabeth desde la puerta- Si ella quiere que te vayas lo harás Edward ella necesita descansar y las estas agobiando ya llego el medico

-Esperare afuera- dijo Edward viéndola intensamente no quería dejarla sola pero a pesar de eso tuvo que salir ya que su abuela lo esperaba afuera de la habitación.- No voy a irme abuela

-No, te iras a tu casa recuerdas que tienes una casa y no has estado en ella esta semana

-Espera que fuera hospitalaria abuela dejando que me quedara en mi antigua habitación

-Estoy siendo hospitalaria pero con Bella que no es de aquí ella se quedara aquí todo el tiempo que quiera tu tienes casa y lo mejor es que partas a ella de inmediato.

-No voy a irme, eres mi abuela y por lo menos debe mostrar un poco de cariño hacia mi así que me quedare quieras o no.

-Es mi casa y si no quiero que te quedes no lo harás jovencito además vas a estropear mis planes si te quedas.

-¿Qué planes?

- Jasper me ha dicho que Bella es hermosa y aquí entre tú y yo no tiene ni idea que es su prometida

-¡Ella no se va a casar con Jasper!

-¿Has cambiado de idea?

-No soy un patán un mujeriego tu misma lo dijiste yo no creo en el matrimonio y nunca lo haré no cambiare de idea ni de estilo de vida

-Entonces no se porque demonios insistes en quedarte déjale el camino libre a tu primo

-El hecho que no me quiera casar no significa que no quiera disfrutar las bondades de la vida abuela y yo no voy a dejar ir a Bella después que este conmigo, si aun la quieres para Jasper es toda tuya no antes abuela

-¡Es que acaso no aprecias tu vida ingrato como dices esas palabras frente de tu abuela acaso no me tienes el mínimo respeto insolente!

-Tu eres la que no tienes respeto abuela, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? estas jugando con las personas, crees que de esa forma yo cambiare no lo haré ni hoy ni nunca.

-¿Esta seguro de eso? Porque por lo que yo veo y mira que estoy bien ciega, tu ya has cambiado no has salido en una semana completa no has ido a discotecas no has estado con una de esas prostitutas con las que andas y en cambio ¿Dónde estabas? Con Bella esa chica dulce que ha sufrido una gran desgracia y nadie te pidió que lo hicieras te encerraste allí y solo tu la cuidaste Edward no es que no cambiaras es que ya has cambiado y es por ella, pero tu forma de ser lo que va a ser será alejarla y eso lo utilizare yo porque Jasper le parecio muy linda y mientras que tu vuelvas a tu vida ellos estarán mas cerca y querido espera la invitación a la boda ella se merece ser feliz.

Edward dio media vuelta y salio de la casa estaba furioso, pero su abuela tenia razón el lo habia hecho porque se habia preocupado, no quería que nadie se acercara a ello pero no era por nada especial solo no quería que nadie le hiciera daño eso no significaba nada.

Se fue a su casa debía irse ya que no estaba seguro de que le estaba pasando y era peligroso volvería al trabajo y a su vida nocturna ella no era tan importante para el además un buen polvo era solo eso y el tenia muchas mujeres disponibles.

Lo se lo se he tardado mucho es que estaba re- ocupada pero ahora voy a tener mas tiempo he dejado mi trabajo agobiante y puedo respirar ahora estoy trabajando con un mejor horario y estoy feliz no saben cuanto ç(si ya se que no es su problema pero estoy tan feliz que quería decírselo a alguien) ahora como tendré mas tiempo se acabaron las largas espera y claro siempre estoy por el facebook cualquier cosa así que chicas ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Edward quiere se el mismo libertino de siempre será que lo lograra?

Mi facebook es mi nombre de esta cuenta me buscan por allí y mi correo no ri _ j b arroba Hotmail

Si te gustan los libro tengo un blog que se llama Beso de la noche . blogger y estoy buscando chicas que quieran participar en dos proyectos el primero es de doramas y el segundo es de cazadores oscuro o dark hunter así que ya saben avísenme

Cidense y nos vemos pronto ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no son míos como ya saben pero la historia si así que espero que les guste

Un capitulo cortitito

Capitulo 11

_Atrapado _

Extrañaba a Bella habia salido con varias mujeres peor no podía apartar el recuerdo de Bella quería saber ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Se estaría recuperando? Cada vez que llamaba le cortaban su abuela habia dado la orden es que acaso ella no quería verlo y el como un estupido pensando en ella, en ese momento Jasper entro a la oficina.

-¿esta bien? ¿Pregunta por mí?

-Esta muy bien se esta recuperando pero insiste en irse de la mansión tiene mucha vergüenza con la abuela y conmigo y no pregunta por ti

-¿Por qué tiene vergüenza contigo y no conmigo?

-Edward ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-No me importa- se sentó en su silla- solo preguntaba por hacerlo ya sabes no soy maleducado, me pareció apropiado

-Tiene vergüenza de estar en la casa como una invitada y yo vivo hay también ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Edward quería golpearlo por eso mientras Jasper podía estar cerca de Isabella el no y eso lo frustraba

-¿Celoso?- Dijo Jasper muy pagado de si mismo

-¿Yo? No se con que se come eso la verdad

-Yo pensaría que por tu forma de contestarme y verme si lo sabes y ahora mucho mas que nunca se por la forma en que hablas de ella que te gusta y mucho

-Solo quiero follar con ella solo eso ya sabes lo normal

-A mi también me gustaría hacer eso

-La tocas y te mato ella esta prohibida para ti

¿Y no para ti? Vaya Edward antes ni siquiera te importaba si me acostaba con una ex tuya porque bella seria diferente

-Ella es diferente y ya basta debes irte y olvídate de Bella te lo digo en serio si me entero de que haces algo te la veras conmigo

-Yo si estaría dispuesto a casarme además sabes creo que lo haré ya que tu no quieres dar ese paso yo lo haré

Edward tomo a Jasper por la camisa y lo zarandeo

-Bella es mía así que ni pienses en acercarte a ella- la risa de su primo hizo que volviera a sus sentidos

-Mejor aclárate Edward estas enamorado de Bella vaya así que pronto va a ver boda – se soltó y se fue y Edward quedo analizando sus palabras

-Demonios estaba atrapado.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son los de Meyer que mujer mas afortunada la historia mía

Así que espero y les guste

Capitulo 12

Soy perfecto ¿o no?

Isabella estaba dormida ya era muy tarde cuando sintió que alguien la miro lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a Edward hay al lado de su cama viéndola aunque sabia que era el ni pudo contener el grito que salio de su garganta pero Edward fue mas rápido que ella y la beso esta vez ese beso no fue demandante fue fuerte y firme pero dulce e Bella también se perdió en el, los minutos pasaban pero no importaban el solo quería besarla y ella también

-Edward – Dijo Bella y su sonrojo hizo que la sonrisa de Edward se ampliara mas-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu ganas Bella

-Yo gano ¿y que gano? ¿De que hablas?

-Estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo

-¿casarnos?

-SI ya sabes eso de el papel espero que te conformes con eso porque no estoy dispuesto a pisar la iglesia la verdad podremos ir a las vegas y hacerlo ahora mismo y así por fin podré estar contigo podré sentirte podré fo…- Bella le puso las manos en la boca

-¿acaso estas loco? No estoy segura cuanto tonterías puedes decir por minuto Edward ¿yo gano? Así de simple y actúas como si fuera un gran premio ven Bella ganaste ahora yo soy tu premio casémonos y luego ¿Qué? Edward luego de que obtengas lo que tu quieres que harás conmigo

-Creo que lo estas diciendo mal tienes que decirlo asi : _Edward nos casaremos eres un gran premio apuesto millonario súper atractivo con cualidades increíbles y te has fijado en mi gracias por ser tan especial y por querer casarte conmigo. –_Dijo Edwardcon una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero cuando vio el de Bella cambio de parecer- creo que por tu mirada no estas de acuerdo conmigo agapi mu

-No e digas así- Dijo Bella levantándose de la cama, quería matarlo- Tu, Tu eres la ultima persona con la que me casaría

-Bella baja la voz si mi abuela me descubre aquí pensara mal y quiero que hagamos esto a escondidas y luego cuando regresemos podremos decirle que nos casamos y listo.- Quedo pensando las palabras de Bella. Espera no quieres casarte?

-Si quiero casarme es el sueño de toda mujer peor no voy a casarme contigo Edward

-¿quieres casarte? Pero no conmigo ¿Por qué? Soy genial ¿Qué tengo de malo? No tengo defectos Bella soy único

-Todos tenemos defectos Edward tu eres arrogante, machista y te crees un Dios griego que ha descendido del cielo porque tiene lastima de las personas

-¿Qué hay de malo en ser un Dios? Muchas mujeres me lo dicen peor tu ganaste todo esto- dijo moviendo los brazos haciendo círculos alrededor de el – y dices que no lo quieres ¿estas loca? El golpe te dejo mal maldito matare a tu padre cuando lo encuentre-

-¡Cállate! Tu no me amas Edward he hay el problema

-Te deseo mucho

-El deseo no es amor y yo quiero encontrar el amor Edward y no eres tú

-Cuando te bese tu hiciste lo mismo

-Eso no quiere decir nada el sexo y el amor no es lo mismo para mi tu solo me deseas porque no me puedes tener hasta le punto en que prefieres medio sacrificarte para obtenerme y así no es el amor no es mentiroso no es codicioso

-¿me estas rechazando? ¿Osas rechazarme? ¡Soy un Cullen! Nadie me rechaza Bella

-No es justo que solo tu puedas obtener algo, no es justo que quieras pasar por delante mió para obtener un beneficio para ti

-No estoy enamorada de ti tu no lo estas de mi y eso es lo único que hará que me case el amor ninguna otra cosa

-Yo te gusto lo se

-Si, pero al mismo tiempo no me gusta no me gusta que seas un mujeriego que te acueste con una chica diferente cada noche que creas que el matrimonio solo es un método para conseguir algo no me casare así.

-Y que debo hacer yo con lo que siento ya no como ya no duermo solo te deseo pienso en ti a cada instaste y no puedo tocarte porque mi abuela te tiene aquí aislada y ni tu ni ella me dejan acercarme a ti y ahora que vengo con una idea maravillosa me rechazas me dices que no

-Lo siento estas cometiendo una equivocación por tu libido

-Te deseo y voy a tenerte Bella por las malas o por las buenas.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? espero que me comentén a ver como va la historia ayer les actualice y hoy también merezco muchos reviews no creen? Jejejeje si me dan muchos review mañana subo nuevo capitulo eso seria un incentivo ++ bueno chicas estoy pensando en subir una historia basada en un dorama que vi espero que me puedan seguir también espero que si se llamara Romance Salvaje y la haré porque no pude superar es e dorama claro no será absolutamente igual solo la idea básicas que me agradaron las usare y uno que otro capitulo espero que me apoyen también pensé escribir el primer capitulo ahorita peor dije mejor actualizo Agapi mu peor si lo termino lo subo o hoy o mañana así que estén pendientes

Cuidasen mucho y espero que sigan por aquí le doy las gracias a todas las chicas que le gusta la historia y que se detiene un momento para comentar las quiero… ^^


End file.
